History of White Knight (Third Season)
During the six month gap White was forced to step down as leader of Providence by the Consortium. White Knight launched a faux kamikaze attack on Providence to fake his death then went into hiding. He along with other defecting members of Providence Agent Six, Bobo Haha, Rebecca Holiday and the Jungle Cat formed the Providence Defect Group to counteract both Providence and the Consortium. Season Three Back in Black Black Knight explained White's attack on Providence and was presumed dead. White briefly appeared at the end of the episode, comically commenting that he enjoyed the past six "Rex free months." 3.01, "Back in Black" Black and White White had collected intel that Providence was restarting the Nanite Project. Thus they had no other choice but to break into new Providence to retreive the Meta-Nanite he hid inside it. To this end White devised a complex plan to break into new Providence; first they would capture and release some Gnasht as a distraction to allow Rex to break in and let them in. Second Rebecca would infiltrate the Hive, Providence's mainframe, to gain access to it's security system and serve as the group's eyes. Third Six would break into the encryption towers and shut them down which would allow Rex to download all information Providence has. While the others attended to their duties White broke into his old office and stole the Meta-Nanite he hid inside. Unfortunately White soon discovers that he was fed the intel to lead Black Knight to the Meta-nanite and a fight insued. White using a exo-suit also hidden inside his office while Black relying on a whip weapon. White was able to use a recording of their conversation over the Meta to blackmail Black off his back, warning her that if Providence comes after him or his team the tape goes public. White and the others met back at the base White explains that the Meta-nanite is part of the dominion code or "God Code" which in addition to the other four meta's would grant godhood to whoever has them all. With this White offers one chance for the others to back out but they decline. 3.07, "Black and White" Assault on Abysus White called a meeting between the Defect group and the newly arrived Circe. Intel places a second Meta-nanite beneath Abysus in the original Nanite Project Lab. After explaining that Providence is after the Meta-Nanite White requests that Circe act like Rex's guide through Abysus to the Meta-Nanite. Later after Rex gets back to base with the Meta-Nanite Rex informs White that Circe was captured and collared by Providence along with the entire population of Abysus. White promising that though they don't have a plan now they soon will. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Heroes United White briefly appeared in the beginning, offering his help to contain the inter-universal rift created by Alpha. Later, with Agent Six incapacitated, he joined Rex and Ben Tennyson on their journey into the Bug Jar to stop Alpha, during the fight White had to pull out because his containment suit was damaged. 3.10-11, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" Mind Games White called another meeting of the Defect group, this time informing them that Providence is trying to break into Pandora's Box. A safe house from the days of old Providence that houses Peter Meechum, whom intelligence places as one of the original nanite project scientists. The group launched their own attack on Pandora's box and seemingly rescued Meechum, but in reality took with them the EVO shape-shifter John Scarecrow. The real Peter contacted White from inside Providence thus exposing Scarecrow. White revealed the information to the others and eventually after a long difficult battle Scarecrow was captured though not before he sent all the Defect Group's information to Black Knight. 3.14, "Mind Games" Target: Consortium White Knight calls yet another meeting, latest intel states that the Consortium are meeting at a mountain base and this is the best time to eliminate them. White states that they will need the help of the team's stealthiest member Jungle Cat. Jungle Cat empties a sack revealing the man Gabriel Rylander wanted revenge on. Using the intel the traumatized man provides they locate the base and White orders that they capture the Consortium. 3.16, "Target: Consortium" Endgame, Part 1 and 2 White Knight somehow managed to regain his leadership of Providence and ordered that the Providence Agent's fire the Hellicarrier's beam at the Consortium's fully armed robot form to defeat it. 3.19, "Endgame, Part 1" White Knight is shown having regained control over Providence following the Consortium's self induced transformation into EVOs and subsequent rampage around the world, though he wasn't able to do much good against them. Later on he informed Six that their previous agreement involving Rex no longer applied. He also informed of the EVOs being gone but he mention that nanites are still present. 3.20, "Endgame, Part 2" References Category:Character histories